Druid: Daemons of the Mind
Druid: Daemons of the Mind (ドルイド 闇への追跡者, Druid Yami he no Tsuisekisha) is a point-and-click adventure game filled with role-playing elements. The game was designed by Matt Stott. Plot The plot revolves around supernatural druids gifted with the power of magic. During the era of Julius Caesar, they used their talents to become leading figures within their own tribes until an unknown force transported them to the mysterious world of Navan. Cut off from the inhabitants of Earth, the isolated tribes sought to find a way back while forming settlements throughout different islands. Under the guidance of the druids, they were able to recreate society and live in harmony with nature. As the years pass by, a new generation of druids began to hold more jurisdiction over each of the existing islands using the four elements at their disposal. They agreed this was for the best until one of their numbers disappeared. Due to political reasons, they decide to summon a hero from Earth to locate their missing brethren. Gameplay The player must explore their environment and solve multiple inventory-based puzzles in order to proceed through the story. Hints are provided by interacting with NPCs or examining different items scattered throughout the game. Multiple endings are also included for replay value. Enemies exist to impede the player's progress. They solely consist of human guards or elemental creatures; the former can be reasoned with under certain conditions by gathering the right items. During a confrontation, the player can deal damage from two angles or block incoming hits by clicking on the opponent repeatedly. These actions are relegated to button inputs in console versions. A steady rhythm is necessary in order to overpower an enemy. After their defeat, more will spawn after returning to the same area or loading the game. Upon receiving damage, the player will grow weak and become less able to counterattack. They may choose to heal themselves by using magic or restorative items. If those options are unavailable, one can simply wait for several minutes to recover gradually. Leveling up occurs after accumulating 3,000 experience points. This results in better values for strength, speed, mind, and body. Each of these traits affect the player's performance in combat: strength raises attack power, speed enhances time reaction, mind improves magic potential, and body increases overall health. Better equipment can be found in different locations of the game. When acquired, they greatly help increase damage output and durability against attacks. Note that weapon graphics are replaced with palette-swapped versions in the Japanese port. Characters *'Protagonist' - Summoned to Navan by the druids, the protagonist is tasked with finding their missing colleague Lawson in order to go back home. Although druid blood runs in his veins, he can only cast spells with the aid of an amulet. His fate is determined by the player's actions. *'The Three Druids' - The three druids are Navan's current ruling figures. Seemingly wise and enigmatic, they appear from time to time providing the player with clues on where to go next. *'Lawson' - Known as the air druid. He went missing shortly after having a dispute with his peers. *'Ferghus' - One of the civilians residing in Rumi. He knows much about Lawson's whereabouts as well as the truth behind Navan's current state. *'Kreitzer' - A Common Ground scientist imprisoned for unknown reasons. His freedom may lead the player back home or to a fatal end. Locations *'Common Ground' - A desolate wasteland filled with plant-based monsters, it serves as a neutral zone for the druids to discuss important matters with one another. The player may have to backtrack here several times to uncover the secrets of Navan. **'Wendron' - Acts as the hub of operations for the first half of the game. Has an observatory where the three druids gather. Also included are a prison, an arena, and an underground mine shaft. **'The Archives' - A two-story library. Contains ancient texts on various subjects like history and magic. **'The Quoits' - An ancient stone circle with a secret mechanism. If solved, it activates a portal teleporting the player to the other islands. **'Restricted Area' - A heavily-guarded facility where research on space travel and monster creation is being conducted. *'Keown' - Domain of the earth druid Astor. Full of overgrown wildlife, the island does not seem to have any obvious disasters other than the presence of plant monsters. **'Broadoak Woods' - A forest of pine trees; a wine maker's cabin can be seen within the area. **'Duir' - A small town near the Lost Peaks. Houses are built in rows. **'Astor's Palace' - Astor's home, it is located near the shoreline. The palace contains plenty of corridors leading to secret passages. **'The Black Mountains' - The mountains have become an excavation site where workers drill the area for minerals. *'Aneli' - Domain of the water druid Havnar. A small but cold region, the monsters there are made of ice. The island used to be fertile until a sudden blizzard changed it for the worse. **'The Great Glacier' - This harsh glacier acts as a crossroad between the Rime Cliffs and Havnar's Cave. Deep within the snow contain valuable treasures. **'The Rime Cliffs' - A lone cliff with a wide view of the sea. **'Havnar's Cave' - Situated near Icicle Bay, Havnar's home is a palace built within a cold damp cave. Inside the palace is a library and several galleries. *'Rumi' - Domain of the fire druid Curak. Home to a volcano, this crescent-shaped island is filled with strong golem-like monsters. **'Taranis' - A village located at the center of Rumi. The people live in huts and have their own distinct culture. At the west of Taranis lies a beach. **'Sulphur Caverns' - This cavern has been turned into a laboratory where research on energy is being done. It is also a hazardous place due to the amount of lava present. **'Curak's Castle' - Curak's abode is a large fortress decked with bone-like pillars. *'Zynaryx' - A hidden island found by activating a secret stone circle. It serves as Lawson's territory and has no monsters or residents whatsoever. The palace interior is inspired by Egyptian motifs. Gallery DD JP Cover.png|Japanese cover NA Protagonist (DD).png|Western version protagonist JP Protagonist (DD).png|Japanese version protagonist Category:Games